


The Child who went to War

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Children who fight in war, Demigod Antfrost, Demigod Badboyhalo, Found Family, Gen, King BadBoyHalo, Knight Antfrost, Knight Awesamdude, The Badlands (DreamSMP), War, awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Antfrost had only been 14 when he was sent out as a royal knight to protect the King alongside Awesamdude.Antfrosts backstory for my demigod Dreamsmp fic.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Demigods [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 24





	The Child who went to War

Antfrost had only been 14 when he was sent out as a royal knight to protect the King alongside Awesamdude. Meaning he was 6 year younger than the king, and 10 years younger than Sam. However, as a demigod, he was still seen as a great asset, and Bad was his friend, which also helped. 

Some people always protested about Ant going into war at such a young age. "How can you do such a thing, he is only a kid" people cried. He thought it was idiotic. He might as well do the only thing he is good at. 

People rarely won against Ant in a fight, he was known for bringing bad luck wherever he went, and while he sometimes couldn't quite control it, he much more often did. 

So while walking on the battlefield he would simply smile at his enemies as he cursed them with the worst luck they had ever had. He couldn't control what happened, some simply falling and not being able to get up, some people accidentally setting off their crossbows and murdering their friends. 

All Ant had to do was keep the King safe, and since he made sure the enemies were unlucky, it wasn't that hard. Besides, Sam was there too, being the overall parental figure in Ant's life for as long as he could remember. Ant wouldn't want to let him go without him. 

He never had minded battles or fights, he was the one who had come to the castle in the first place, who had made Sam take him in and help him. Ant had done that out of sheer will and determination. He wanted to be near people like him, near Demigods, and Bad was the only person he had heard about who was like that. 

Sam wasn't a demigod, but he was a good person. He had seen the then nine year old and given him food and shelter. Ant had explained why he was there, and Sam had smiled and promised him shelter and a conversation with the then 15 year old Prince. 

Bad had taken a liking in him, and treated him as a younger brother. Ant had learned to fight because Sam taught him, and he had learned how to ride a horse because Bad taught him. 

The two of them were his family, and Ant would do anything for them. Going to war was really the least he would do. Ant wasn't afraid of war, he had been through one before. The only thing about the scenario that scared him was the thought of losing them.


End file.
